particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Jakania
The History of Jakania is believed to have began with the arrival of the Celtoric Tribe to Jakania in 2500 BC. 'Ancient History (2500 BC - 1050 AD)' 'Celtoric Tribe' Before the Majatran people arrived in 1050 AD, the Celtoric Tribe inhabited Jakania. The Celtoric Tribe were an agricultural people who descended from the Celts of Cobura. They migrated from Cobura to Jakania in 2500 BC. There they developed a civilization that was highly advanced. They produced remarkable masonry artwork and impressive stone architecture that was said to have rivalled the old gods. They also developed a writing system used to record time, write down important information about people, laws etc. in documents called the "Ke'kayah Me'yajela." The documents also included informations about certain civil and political rights and liberties that governed the daily life of the Celtoric Tribe. At its peak, the Celtoric population numbered twenty million. The population later stratified into smaller agrarian tribes. Roughly 1000 BC a man named Aidan Oğuzhan, Chieftain of Bogendo, united the tribes and founded a federal government in Nilaka, Wakanda. It came to be known as the Federation of the Celtoric Tribe. The Oğuzhan family ruled as High Chieftains throughout the Federation's exsistence. By the time of the 5th High Chieftain, the federal government was well established and strong. It promoted an idea that all man were created equal. They also developed a system governed by the people and for the people. From 1400 BC to 1000 AD, this was known as Jakania's Golden Age. In 1000 AD, Jakania experienced climatic changed causing widespread famine, plagues and deaths that would question the very exsistence of the legendary Federation. Their magnificent architecture vanished and legendary cities disappeared in just a few years. By the time the Jakanian people arrived in 1050 AD the Celtoric Tribe was in decline. Widespread famine and rebellion weakened the Federation and became an easy target for the Jakanian people to conquer and assimilate its people. 'Jakanian People' Before arriving in Jakania, Jakanians were formerly a nomadic people from Kafursitan. They lived in dome shaped tents, and were always on the move, searching for fertile grasslands for their animals to graze on. Jakanians were organized in tribes and so didn't have a unifying political state. They didn't develop a highly advanced civilization unlike the Celtoric Tribe. Around 850 AD a tribe of people from Badara called the Badaran Bedouins began to sweep southwards to Kafuristan. Raiding its coast, searching for new territory since they did not have enough fertile lands to farm on. The constant raids forced the weak, disorganized and nomadic Jakanians to accept the Badaran Bedouins as rulers of Kafuristan. The Badaran Bedouins founded the Sultanate of Kafuristan. As a result, Jakanians had to pay large sums of tribute to the Sultans of Kafuristan so that they could remain in their ancestral homeland. In 1000 AD, a man named Malhun Turjak, who claimed to be Akeem's prophet, taught the Queranzariah faith to his people. He eventually earned their trust to leave Kafuristan and search for new lands. This journey was known as the Great Exodus, a period of hardship and and test of their faith in Akeem. In 1050 AD, they eventually arrived and settled in present day Jakania. After Malhun Turjak's death in 1051 AD, Jakanians established Wakanda in Nilaka. 'Jakanian Settlement and Rule (1050 AD - 1500 AD)' After Malhun Turjak's death in 1051 AD, the Jakanian emigration from Kafuristan steadily increased and reached its peak in 1060 AD. The city of Wakanda had a population of 100 million by 1080 AD. 'Demise of the Celtoric Tribe' In 1060 AD, High Chieftain Yadu died, leaving a declining federation behind. Climate change caused a widespread famine which lead to disgruntled chieftains to constantly wage war on each other for resources. By the time Chieftain Ugbar assumed the office of High Chieftain,the office became a figurehead. Meantime, the growing Jakanians had been cultivating Wakanda and absorbing the knowledge of the Celtoric Tribe. By 1100 AD they had established a central government with Ibran al-Aswad Turjak as Sultan Mehmed I. Eventually they established a standing army and became a formidable power in Jakania and were seeking to expand its authority. In response to the growing threat, High Chieftain Ugbar issued a decree calling up the tribes of the Federation to amass an army in order to drive the Jakanians out of Jakania. However, 5 out of the 45 clans heeded the calling. In 1120 AD the 5 tribes levied 81,000 irregulars to meet up the 120,000 Jakanian regulars in the famous Battle of Wakanda. The Battle of Wakanda proved to be the bloodies battle of the Satu-Jatran War. It resulted in the total annihilation of the 81,000 irregulars and the beheading of 3 Chieftains. The war lasted for three years resulting in the victory of the Jakanians and the demise of the Federation. Following Jakanian victory, the Great Empire of Turjak was formally declared in 1123 AD. Sultan Mehmed I then proceeded with conquering almost all of present-day Jakania and unifying the country under a single legitimate and powerful Empire. However, subjugating Bogendo and annexing Borenu proved to be a challenge for the new-born Empire. 'High Chieftain Ugbar and Sultan Mehmed I' After the Satu-Jatran War, High Chieftain Ugbar fled to Borenu with the remnants of his irregular army and loyal clansmen. There he met the advisers of the Augustanii Empire and together they formed a federal government within the Augustanii Empire. He later became the Chieftain of Borenu Loyal Servant of the Augustanii Empire. When Sultan Mehmed I heard of this alliance he signed a peace treaty with Chieftain Ugbar; officially ending the Satu-Jatran War in 1130 AD. They would later foster a relationship of understanding and reconciliation. But this did not save the Celtoric Tribe living in Jakania that would change them forever when Sultan Mehmed I died in 1140 AD. 'Enslavement of the Celtoric Tribe (Turjaks)' After Sultan Mehmed I death in 1140 AD, his son, Sultan Mehmed II, assumed the Phoenix throne. Since his youth he dreamed of subjugating the Celtoric Tribe in Bogendo. During the Satu-Jatran War, the Turjak Empire failed to penetrate Bogendo this was due in part to a harsh environment; its mountainous area and its rugged terrain prevented their army to travel further. After the Satu-Jatran War, Sultan Mehmed I decided to give the Celtoric Tribe ample freedom to conduct their own affairs. The young crown prince was unsatisfied and wanted Bogendo to be brought under Turjak control. When his father granted him the title of the "One Who Defeats the Heathens" in 1130 AD; he led a series of campaigns to subjugate the unruly tribes in Bogendo, but that failed because his father only granted him 1,200 soldiers. The crown prince was often outnumbered and he was known to have escaped death three times during his small campaigns. When the crown prince was crowned Sultan Mehmed II after his father's death. His first decree was to launch a massive military campaign to subjugate the remaining Celtoric Tribe in Bogendo. The military campaign was a turbulent one that was characterised by bloodshed and economic problems. Due to Sultan Mehmad II lack of experience in administrating the emprie he allowed the military to rule the country on his behalf. This was the beginning of the military's hold on imperial power that would bring the demise of the Turjak family. Regardless, the Turjak Empire succeeded in subjecting the unruly tribes and this began the enslavement of the Celtoric Tribe. 'Turjak Empire' During the 1100s to 1200s, the Turjak Empire was considered to be the most advanced and most powerful Empire in the Majatran world. It reached its most glorious height during the reign of Sultan Mehmed II. He continued his father's research, Sultan Mehmed I, on the Celtoric Tribe, to gain a better understanding of the native people, their religious beliefs and political beliefs. Sultan Mehmed II continued his father's well established central government, but later turned to a military devolved government, similiar to the Federation of the Celtoric Tribe, to mainatain a stable and successful Empire. His reign saw great achievements in politics, economics, religion and military. By the time of his son's reign, Sultan Mehmed III, there was an increased intervention by the military in politics. Their involvement in violent power struggles over positions in government led to the Ashraf family, who had dominated the military since the reign of Sultan Mehmed I, to usurp the Turjak throne and place the Turjak family in exile in 1200 AD. In 1210 AD, they attacked the Augustanii Empire and annexed Borenu. This began the 300 years decline of the Turjak Empire. 'Demise of the Turjak Empire' By 1500, the Empire had been in decline under the leadership of the Ashraf family for 300 years. They lost territories to the nobility who sought to claim independence. The Turjaks also led a series of attack in the north which eventually led to the disintegration of the Great Empire of Turjak in 1500 AD. By that time, the Turjak Empire only ruled Nilaka. The last ruler, Grand Emir Pugari II, proclaimmed the dissolution of the Turjak Empire and the establishment of the Merchant Republic of Jakania in 1500 AD. This opened the way to the Warring States Period, a time of social upheaval, political intrigue and military conflicts and military advancement. 'Warring States Period (1500 AD - 2117 AD)' 'Confederation of the Turjaks (1500 - 1914)' 'Sultanate of Ashraf (1500 - 2000)' Originally rulers of the Great Empire of Turjak, the Ashraf family established the Sultanate of Ashraf in the City of Wakanda in Nilaka after dissolution of the Turjak Empire. At its peak the only ruled Wakanda, with the three families protecting them. The Ashraf family would later lose the city in 2000 when the three families decided to abolish the Sultanate. 'Three Families (1485 - 2000)' The three families included the Hafsid, Gobroon and Bahri noble families. Together they formed an alliance and was considered to be on of the most powerful of the Imperial Faction from 1500 to 1670; at its peak members of the three families ruled over Nilaka, Sonhata and Bogendo. 'Merchant Republic of Jakania (1500 - 1510)' 'Imperial Army (2000 - 2117)' 'Republican Army (2000 - 2117)' 'Aftermath' When Giita Havesh united Jakania in 2117 under the Republican Army, it was said that thousands of years of blooshed had purified the land. Meaning it had changed Jakania forever, it has evolved into militaristic society. For the new state, It was the time of the troubles which would still continue to this day. 'Time of the Troubles (2117 - present)'